in another world
by Hikari1127
Summary: In an alternate reality, Natsu is a celestial spirit, and Lucy is still a Celestial Spirit mage. What else is different? It only gets weirder. —AU, NaLu


**notes:** I don't know. I've had this idea for a long time.  
**notes2:** I know that there is no such thing as a platinum key, but of course Natsu had to be special :)  
**notes3:** Finally, I post something that's not sad!  
**disclaimer:** Haha, Mashima-san didn't make Natsu a celestial spirit, therefore he is not me, and I am not him.  
**summary:** What happens if Natsu was one of Lucy's celestial spirits? Answer: It's probably crazier.

* * *

"Hey, Loke, fuck off! I was here first!"

"Like hell I'd let someone like _you_ guard my dearest Lucy!"

"I told you not to call her that!"

"And what are _you_ gonna do about it, huh?"

"I'd kick your ass to next week, that's what!"

"Do you _know_ who you're talking to? You're challenging the _leader_ of the Celestial Spirits to a fight, you lowly silver key?"

"It's platinum, you asshole!"

_Dear Mavis, they were at it again_, she groaned, not being able to stop herself from pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. It was like this _every_ _**time**_ she summoned one of them, and it didn't help that the stress and fatigue of the battle started to overcome her body, or that there was a headache forming in her skull. _I just wanna go home_, she whimpered. With a few more bickering and many colorful words thrown between them (plus the millionth confused look she had received from an enemy), she found herself reaching her patience's end. "Will you two stop it?!" she screamed at them, effectively making the two spirits stiffen in their places, "We're right in the middle of a battle here!"

The dragon spirit had the decency to look sheepish. "Hehe, sorry, Luce," he said, the usual grin covering the bottom half of his face, "But the pretentious asshole over _there_ started it."

She directed a glare at him—feeling satisfaction at seeing the strong spirit cower a bit—when she heard Loke scoff and mutter something along the lines of "I didn't know the idiot even knew that word", making her shift the hard gaze on him instead. "And _you_, Loke, Natsu's right," she said with authority, "I called _him_, not you."

The _so-called_ leader of the Celestial Spirits shrank back, looking nothing more than a small, drenched kitty kicked in the rain. "B-but, Lucy!" he started to reason, "What if he can't protect you alone?"

Something boiled inside of her at the remark, a sudden urge to defend the pink-haired spirit overwhelming her. "I trust Natsu," she said, missing the way the said spirit's eyes widened, "He's a strong spirit, and I wouldn't trust him as much as I do if he hasn't proven that he could protect me."

A cough was heard in front of them. "Are you almost done over there or should I go terrorize the whole city first?"

The gruff voice of their _patient_ enemy snuffed the tension previously surrounding them, disappearing like it was never there in the first place. She looked over to Natsu, meeting his eyes, and smiled a smile that could only mean trouble. _Of course we've got to repay him somehow_, her stare seemed to say, and not too long after did Natsu mirror her expression.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Feeling left out of their silent conversation, Loke could only sigh and harbor a small smile, knowing just how deep their bond was (and he was certain it had long passed the border of master and spirit). Still, it didn't deny the fact that teasing them a bit was fun. So as to not disturb the two, he silently poofed away, knowing fully well how capable Natsu was of protecting, especially if it was Lucy. _Lovebirds_, he thought, amused. He saw the last few signs of Lucy preparing for the battle before the scene was replaced with the Celestial World.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gripping her whip in her hand, she turned to her partner, a hopeful shine in her eyes. "Hey, Natsu?"

The spirit cocked his head towards her. "Yeah, Lucy?"

She suddenly felt self-conscious under his stare. "Would you—" she swallowed (she was never this uneasy around others whenever she asked the same simple question), "Would you like to eat at a restaurant after this mission?"

Natsu grinned at her, his whole face lighting up with childlike glee. "Of course, Luce!" At a thought that passed his mind, his lips formed a pout. "It's gonna cost you magic power, though."

She chuckled. "I'll prepare the couch to pass out on."

"I don't want you to run out of magic power," he said, shaking his head, "Loke will _kill_ me when I get back to the Celestial World."

Her shoulders shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, as long as you don't let me hit the ground when I faint, I think you're good."

His lips curled in a smile. "_That_ I can do." He nodded to the direction of their enemy. "Let's get this guy over with, then _maybe_ I'll even carry you home as a treat. Deal?"

She found herself looking forward to it. "Deal."

There was renewed determination in her at the thought of a lunch with Natsu (it was _not_ a date).

But honestly, she couldn't help but think, she didn't mind losing all her magic power if it meant summoning Natsu longer, for him to stay with her more.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh crap.

She has fallen in love with her spirit.

* * *

**notes:** Here's to me, sucking on writing a proper ending.  
**notes2:** Yes, I am focusing on the good parts of this relationship.  
**notes3:** Yes, of course there's a bad side.  
**notes4:** Review? Deal?


End file.
